Amor completo
by Shunrei-san
Summary: Al herir el corazón de una persona, te arriesgas a que alguien mas le demuestre cuan valiosa es, dándose cuenta de que merece mas de lo que tu le das, valora lo que se te da, porque no sabes en que momento puedes perderlo.


**Titulo:** _Amor completo_

**Pareja:** _Sesshomaru x Kagome_

**Palabras: **1,119

**Summary:** _Al herir el corazón de una persona, te arriesgas a que alguien mas le demuestre cuan valiosa es, dándose cuenta de que merece mas de lo que tu le das, valora lo que se te da, porque no sabes en que momento puedes perderlo._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para mi extraña y loca imaginación._

∞**Amor completo**

Me odias lo dijo mas como afirmación que pregunta, ella solo detuvo su andar dándole aun la espalda. Respondiendo lo que el moría por escuchar.

«No te odio.» su tono de voz, aunque carente de sentimientos le bastó al hanyô para acortar la distancia que había entre ellos y abrazarla efusivamente, sin embargo lo descolocó la actitud de la muchacha al soltarse de sus brazos y alejarse de el, dando esta vez la vuelta mostrándole su molestia por tal arrebato.

«No me dejaste terminar, InuYasha…» el peli plateado solo la miró desconcertado, pudo percatarse claramente que la forma en la que ella le miraba había cambiado. El brillo de sus ojos color zafiro que le enloquecían tiempo atrás cuando ella le regalaba una cálida mirada y una bella sonrisa habían desaparecido.

«No te odio, pero tampoco te amo. Ya no.»

Aquellas ultimas palabras le calaron en lo mas profundo, sintió claramente como algo dentro suyo se quebraba en pequeños pedazos, no lo esperaba, mucho menos lo que sucedería después.

No se percató hasta ese momento de la presencia de aquel ser, y aún mas del olor que ahora provenía de la miko.

Kagome al ver la confusión en su rostro le respondió, interrumpiéndolo sabiendo de ante mano lo que este preguntaría.

«Oculté mi olor, gracias a lo aprendido con la anciana Kaede. Soy oficialmente su pareja, InuYasha.»

Y efectivamente, la chica aprendió bastante de la mujer que se encargaba de entrenarla para ser una sacerdotisa aun más poderosa que la misma Kikyô, pues había demostrado que sus poderes espirituales sobrepasaban a los de su encarnación.

InuYasha no daba crédito a lo que veía, la mujer, la única que en verdad amó había dejado de amarle, eso para él, era peor que morir a manos de su enemigo, por un momento deseó que Naraku siguiera con vida y que el mismo le matara, eso dolería menos seguramente.

«Kagome…» salió de su ensimismamiento en el que en ese momento se encontraba al escucharle decir su nombre.

_«Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma…»_

Fue en ese momento que se permitió verle, mientras la azabache le sonreía cuan colegiala. El hombre frente a ella solo se limitó a mirarla de reojo por un instante. Kagome le dio nuevamente la espalda a Inuyasha y a su pareja dirigiéndose a lo profundo del bosque. Fue cuando el hombre albino regresó su mirada a oji dorado mostrando aparente indiferencia. Lo cierto era que el le prometió a la chica el ser paciente con el hanyô y no dejarse llevar por sus instintos ni la mas mínima agresión, aunque el hacerlo fuera tarea casi imposible de cumplir.

En lugar de eso, y sorprendiéndolo, preguntó algo que para el era algo estúpido de hacer pues la respuesta era mas que obvia.

« ¿Porque?»

«InuYasha…tu eres en parte uno de ellos… ¿y no te lo puedes imaginar?»

Un tinte de burla se notó en la mirada de su "enemigo" y contestó sin esperar respuesta del menor.

« ¿Ella te profesó su amor en el pasado, no es así?, no te sorprendas, las noches que por mera casualidad la encontraba, o ella me buscaba, me contaba todo sobre ella y sobre su extraño mundo. » respondió secamente, con su común tono de voz.

«_Eso lo explica_» pensó el Inu prestando atención a las palabras del Yôkai frente suyo.

La mirada dolida de medio demonio le hizo mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa.

«Eres un completo idiota InuYasha, por no darte cuenta que ella vale mas que aquella miko muerta,» dijo esto ultimo con notable desdén que no pasó desapercibido para el medio demonio.

El se dio cuenta de ello, en efecto, pero era demasiado tarde, ahora lo entendía.

«Ese cadáver viviente te cegó, y ahora es momento de que pagues por ello. Ella me pertenece ahora. Si intentas algo, te aseguro que no tendré piedad contigo.»

Esa clara amenaza no era necesaria, el peli plateado menor la dejaría vivir su vida, a su lado, pero solo estando seguro de una sola cosa. Dudó el preguntar, pero haciendo acopio de su valor habló, deteniendo el andar del Yôkai que le había dado la espalda dando por terminada aquella conversación innecesaria.

« ¿La amas?» preguntó con determinación intentando que su voz no sonara desquebrajada.

«No tengo porque responder a tus estúpidas preguntas sobre sentimientos absurdos.» contrario a sus palabras, InuYasha pudo percatarse por un mínimo instante, que la mirada del mayor se suavizó, con un extraño y familiar brillo en los ojos, el mismo que el tenía cuando veía a Kagome.

El mayor siguió su camino, siendo detenido nuevamente por la voz del ambarino.

«Cuídala, Sesshomaru.»

El Daiyôkai sin decir palabra alguna, lo miro un instante, siguiendo de nueva cuenta su camino, el mismo por el que la azabache desapareció minutos antes.

Lo vio alejarse del lugar dejándolo solo frente al pozo deborahuesos, el lugar donde ella le declaró su amor, y el mismo donde se liberó de los sentimientos que ella albergaba hacia el. Kagome ahora era libre, libre de amar y ser amada, un amor completo.

Fue cuando comprendió las palabras de Sesshomaru, el cariño y la obligación que tenía hacia Kikyô lo cegaron impidiéndole amar a la única persona que de verdad lo amó, que lo aceptaba como era, sin desear cambiarlo. La única mujer que InuYasha amaba.

Pero Kikyô ya no estaba, y Kagome estaba al lado del hombre que amaba, y que le daría todo el amor y felicidad que el nunca fue capaz de darle, un amor completo.

_*¬*._.*¬*._.*¬*_

**Y aquí termina este One-shot, que la verdad no se de donde salió e.e, me puse frente a la computadora y se escribió por si solo. Para serles sincera siempre pensaba que InuYasha debía darse cuenta de lo valiosa que era Kagome, no porque Kikyô no me agrade ni mucho menos, pero así son los hombres a veces (La experiencia habla (?) okya xD) **

**Espero les haya gustado, porque no se que tan bien haya quedado, pero gracias por leer c: **

**Se les agradecen los reviews que son muy importantes para alguien que desea llegar a ser un escritor/a reconocido/a siguiendo su pasión. **

**Un fuerte abrazo, y ¡Felices fiestas! Por adelantado n.n **

**¡Nos leemos!**

***Shunrei-san***


End file.
